The Monster Inside
by 7Wolfbane7
Summary: This is just some random stuff... loosely based off Kira from bleach. If liked I may make more, but is a bit to far from the actual anime I think. Kira is a member of the lowest ranked family in Tiger clan, and is thought of to never amount to anything. But as a child, a series of events change everything... possibly not for the better. First fanfiction... please be nice


This is very, VERY, VERY loosely based off Kira from Bleach.

The Monster Inside

The beast, he feeds off my feelings, my anger, my hate, my rage. But there is a difference between the child of the god of the wind and me, child of the water god. We both have two parts, both parts that can only be described as a demon. Were we are from, there were two things that determined who you were. Who you made a contract with, and who your family was. The child of the wind, who goes by Wolfbane, summoned her demon, a god who spurred interest in a lost soul, he guided her to glory, and he became her. He couldn't take it though, all the pain she lived through that is. They are united through a contract though, formed to make her his disciple; he became a mentor, a source of strength, but when he lost his mind, Houkou, god of the wind… she remained stable. She is stronger than him now, but they are still linked, that is why she still faces the demon. When she calms him, she will become… invincible. But I also am in a contract with a god. The god that is known for her kindness, which leaves the question, why do I have a demon?

I was born the middle child of three, my family knew nothing of war, nothing of the gods. My father was a drunk, because no one would hire someone of his family, the lowest of the low, to fight in there army, which made us prey to hundreds of attacks for our name, and my father's behavior. Aziz was his name, a base of muddy soot brown, striped with an ugly purple, making a disgusting combination, not to mention his smell of alcohol, which was so strong that every night it would burn my nostrils when he came home. I remember one night, our whole family was gathered around a tiny, hand-made table full of accidents waiting to happen, for our supper, a small rabbit to share. Aziz came in, knocking what we had of a door down, smelling stronger then normal of alcohol, and beneath that blood. He swerved over to our table, immediately pointing at my eldest brother, Rorie, a young tiger with a base of green, entwined with a brilliant orange.

"You are unfit to live you piece of worthless shit!" he screams in poor Rorie's face, making my younger brother and I cringe, "I worked hard to try to get a job, be a warrior, but look what I get! A little weasel to call my son! You couldn't even marry a Wolf*! I just wanted a son who would bring this family to glory, showing that we exist, we breathe, and we live just like the Gretras! Hell, you probably couldn't beat that daughter of Janar every one talking about, and she can't even stand!" The last words make Rorie look down in shame.

My Mother gracefully moves her hand to Aziz's shoulder whimpering a small "Aziz-", but is cut off as he swings around with unnatural speed, holding her wrist, glaring at her. He slowly increases pressure, causing a whimper from Mother. The pressure stops eventually, but the snap of her wrist was what ended it. He kicks her down, and spits at her.

"That's what you get bitch, your name was worse than mine-"He slurs, but is cut off by a brave "stop!". Rorie yells at the top of his lungs that one word, bravery helping him rise. Aziz slowly turns, smile expanding as he wobbles nearer. He grabs a knife from the kitchen, and holds it high above Rorie. "You couldn't kill your own son," Rorie bravely states, looking Aziz straight in the eyes. "Watch me!" He screams, bringing the knife down, right through his skull. Time moves slowly as the blood splatters across my face, my brother's face, my father's face.

_Help!_ I scream internally _anyone! Anything! Help me! _I scream as my brothers face strains into a silent scream, one tear rolling down his face, landing on my palm, and he gasps one last breath. _I am here._ Is the last thing I hear before the world goes white, and something inside me tells me to close my eyes. I oblige, and feel my soul drift out of my body. I hear the gentle lapping of what I assume is the ocean when I open my eyes. The room, or what I think is a room, is completely white.

_Dear young tiger, your heart is the purest I have ever heard beat, _a famine voice echoes in my head, _I am here for you now, child of mine. _Out of a golden burst, a tiger of a smooth, warming blue as deep as the ocean base lace with a grand gold. "What is it you wish for my son?" she asks, "For I am Kakomo, goddess of the water, master of speed. I am here for you my child. You are one that I have waited a hundred generations to see, one who cares as deeply for others as I," She states, voice like music.

"What shall I call you great one?" I ask her, bowing before her.

"My child, call me mother. If you will give me the honor, For I can make the blood that flows through your veins the same as I, but it is your choice."

"Mother," I say looking into her light blue orbs, kindness in them soothing my soul, making me truly feel at home, making me feel like her child, "I have only one wish. I wish you would grant me your strength, to protect, to fight, and to serve with. That is my wish." I say truthfully.

"Then so be it. From this day forth you will be Kira, son of Kakomo. Kira Gretras. But, be aware of the one condition. As your blood, heritage, and family has changed, so will you. But only physically. You will carry a pelt just as I, and hold all of my powers. I shall not limit your, nor shall I minimize your ability's."

"Mother, I have one final question. My brother, Sharow, I love him dearly. But now I am no family to him. Can I still be his kin?"

"Of course my son, your brothers shall also be my children," she coos, voice as gentle as the ocean waves on a clear day, "Son, this is your last chance to secede from the ritual, are you sure you wish to continue?"

"'Yes, I give myself to you to make me of your descent."

She extends one hand holding a knife of crystal bluer then the ocean. I reach out for it, oddly calm as this is a decision that will change all my life. My joints crack as I lock my arm, the dagger's hilt spreading a cool sensation over my arm. As I wrap my fingers around the hilt, she uncurls her own. The blade now is in my hand, the smooth hilt giving an example of the craftsmanship of the god before me. I retract my arm, slowly bring the knife near me, admiring the details of the knife, a knife engraved with a story, the story of her life. It all is absorbed into my mind, her whole past, her path to glory. I look at her, and she holds a similar dagger in her hand. She holds her wrist, and I mimic her. She places her blade to her wrist, and cuts across the vein, you do the same.

You see the blood floating in midair. Her hand extends, fully open, then she quickly clenches her fist. I see your blood, all your blood, every single drop in my body in the air. I feel tired all of a sudden, my body telling me to sleep, but I resist to see my mother smile at me. Blood from her body moves in a spiral towards me, and enters my veins, immediately filling me with life again. After the first beat of my heart, I feel a burning start in my heart. The blood pumps through my body, carrying the pain in each cell. The tissue in my body greedily absorbs the blood, filling each muscle with a burning agony. I remain calm, and keep looking at Mother's face, remembering this is what will make me her child.

I feel my muscles swell, becoming larger, my old fur falls off completely, leaving me bare. The muscles soon feel like they are straight from hell, the fire growing more intense. My muscles start to change from empty inflamed tissue to dense, hard muscles. My bones grow larger, making me feel as though I am being pulled apart. I then feel my senses start to react. I cannot hear anything for a minute, but a fire rages in my ears, melting away the old hearing parts. Just as relief starts to come, I lose my sight, my taste, my smell, my speech, and my feeling of touch. I am motionless in pain, internally screaming for it to stop, for the wrecked agony to end. Pain. Agony. Suffering. Anguish. That is all I feel. Then my skin starts to feel change. It's like my skin is being torn off, and sewn back on. Then everything intensifies. I almost leave the world of consciousness in the pain, but it all stops then.

I open my eyes, looking at my hands, a shining sapphire only a shade lighter then Mother's. Moving up my arm, I see my arms have become muscled more than I could have ever imagined. I move my tongue over my teeth, nearly cutting it on the sharp edges. The breathing across the room suddenly brings back my mind to where I am. I look up, eyes automatically analyzing every detail from her tail to her face.

"You now are my son. Your new body is made from your old, and it holds the power of the ocean. I hope you enjoy your new body."

"Mother, this is amazing!"

"Yes, the body you have is one greater than most of the high bloods, even then the kin of Masu. But you must now return. I will see you soon son."

"Yes, I shall return now mother." I say, preparing myself for what I will see. The gold flashes, and covers me, escorting me to my body. Then white covers my sight, but the smell of blood and alcohol greet my new nose.

I wish for a sword, and a wave of water engulfs my hand, as if trying to make it grab something. I clench my hand, and feel the hilt of a blade greet my palm. The water climbing upwards, forging a blade of steel beneath each cerulean droplet. Once I feel the full weight of the blade in my hand, something deep inside me snaps, and awakes a beast within me. I let the rage I feel seep into him. I let the beast rise, I let him surface. The beast that simply wants to kill, kill the man who killed a child, to bring justice to this world. I let the blade transform into water, cover my claws, reinforcing them with steel. I let a grin bleed across my face, slamming my claws to the table.

"Father, did you forget me?" I childishly say in a mocking tone. He turns to me, eyes misted with confusion. "Because I want to play to!" The last word I drop to a demonic voice I didn't know I had. He swings the knife at me, realizing I am a threat, but I grab his hand, unbalancing him. As he gets up, fur turned into a much more acceptable form of brown from the earth on the ground. I put more pressure on the table, making it flip. To keep balance, I crouch and swing with speed only fit for Kakomo, and push off Aziz.

I use my claws to spin onto my feet again facing Aziz. The table now is between Sharow and him, letting me do as I wish to him with a barrier protecting Sharow from his blood. The body of Rorie lies over the table, making me sneer with hatred for Aziz. Aziz manages to get to his feet, adrenaline making the alcohol leave his system, keening his senses. That sight, him sober, makes a smile cross my face, even making me giggle a bit. He proceed to attempt to get up, not acquainted to having full coordination, earning a hearty laugh from me. But the look on his face, confusion spliced with horror, made a horrible cackle that only a demon could possess.

My body is eager to see blood again, a feeling spreading throughout my limbs, coursing through my entire being. An animalistic growl unearths itself from within me, and my heart starts pumping blood, blood which holds a desire. A desire that no child should feel, a desire that comes purely from instinct, a desire for blood. My grin spreads just as fast as the bloodlust, mutating into a malleolus sneer, corners of my lips stretching to reaches that should never be touched.

Aziz seems to see the gravity of the situation, and acts fast, running towards the entrance. But I hold the speed faster than light, and pounce in front of him, twiddling my claws. He stumbles back, mouth agape, eyes wide with horror of what is to come. Every step he takes backward, I take forward. This continues until his feet hit the table. He aims a stab at my chest, only to have his other arm grabbed. The whole time during this I grin, never faltering that face, looking right into his core. He struggles, and I find the kindness in my heart to let go of him. I put my other hand on his arm, near the shoulder, pushing up with its counterpart. The bone of his arm snaps, right next to my hand, blood pumping from the bone in a steady stream. I twist the surrounding flesh, tearing off the rest of the arm, splattering blood across the room. A string of tendon remains, keeping the flesh connected. I bring my mouth to the string, and bite down on it, immediately severing the rest of the arm off.

Aziz looks at his arm, which blood is shooting out of, and screams, moving the joint of the stub causing more blood to splatter everywhere. I move faster than lightning, bringing my legs up, planting my feet into my chest, hearing the crack of a few ribs. The face makes him fall over the table, and makes me do another flip to push off the wall. I land on my feet directly in front of the table that shields my brother, and Aziz. He moves up onto his knees, and I crouch to meet the murder's eyes. Quickly, he moves the rusty knife, planting it into my chest. A cruel grin snakes across his face, thinking he has won.

"It's not over yet Aziz," A grin soaked in evil appears on my face, "You forget that I am no son of yours". His body trembles with fear as I extract the dagger from my heart, feeling the blood clot instantly, then crumple off as though nothing had ever happened. I chose to pick him up by his scruff, claws tearing the pelt, and toss him to the ground away from my brother. I leap over the table, over my dead brother, over my live brother, one hand to put my weight on. One slash of my claws spurts blood everywhere. Aziz can only glare at me, leaving me to my fun. I gently place both hands on the sides of the slit, grasping the skin, then pull back, tearing out his ribs, adding more blood to my pelt, bathing me in the essence of life. I get a full view of his organs, and fill with glee as I see my favorite one, beating at extremely fast speed only adding to my hunger. My claws sever the veins connected, but clot the blood to make sure he watches me. With his heart in my hand, I look into his eyes, into his soul. All I see is hatred, and black.

The organ is still pumping as I take my first bite, the sensation of the heart pumping inside my throat, slowly sliding down, is a feeling that is indescribable, a feeling of true joy, a sensation of becoming one with a piece of a soul. My body just shreds the rest of it, chomping into every bite of the appendage, enjoying the taste of fresh blood warm on my tongue, warming my belly. Aziz watches the whole thing and takes in one last breath, and lets it go, the milky film of death signaling the end of his life.

*Ranking of families is split by four clans, each one having a high and low class. In order including highest family they are Fox (Vigliaturo), Tiger (Gretras), Dragon (Ethra), and Wolf (Akur).


End file.
